The Return Of Tigerstar: Blaze and Frost
by Kira-QueenOfDarkness
Summary: Two seasons after the Great Battle, two sons are born to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. Meet Blazekit and Frostkit. Both Blazekit and Frostkit love to hear the elders' tales of the Great Battle. But, on the night they become apprentices, the survival of the Clans will rest in their paws. (Adopted From Warriorfanwriterforever)
1. Prologue

**_Hello everyone and here's another adopted story~! This one was adopted from the lovely Warriorfanwriterforever. I know I have plenty to stories I need to work on, but writing helps me when I'm bored, stressed, lonely, etc. _**

**_I am looking forward to this. Of course I will still be spending time on The Forest Spirit, Wake Me Up, and The Thing Nightmares Are Made Of. I'm also planning on working on a side story, one I won't update frequently, with the Gravity Falls fandom! _**

**_But who even wants to hear me ramble? Not any of you, I'm sure._**

**_On with the story!_**

* * *

A pale blue-gray she-cat stared down at a pool of water so still it almost looked frozen in time. Her ice blue eyes watched the pool with such intensity that one would that she would try strike it down. As a flame-coloured tom passed by, he noticed the she-cat shudder.

"Bluestar? What's wrong?" The she-cat snapped out of her trance-like state and turned her head towards him.

"I fear for the Clans." She mumbled, glancing back at the water. The tom gave her a quizzical look as he padded up next to her.

"Why? The Great Battle is over and the Clans have been problem free for a couple of seasons. They won't be needing our help anytime soon." The ginger cat stated, trying to calm his former leader.

"I know, Firestar, but I can't shake this feelin-" The she-cat was cut off. Her pelt rose in what Firestar noticed was fear. When he pelt calmed, a look of determination dawned in her eyes. Without saying a word she got to her paws and started walking off.

"Wait, where are you going?" He called after her, ready to jump to his paws and follow her. Sensing this, the she-cat looked back at him.

"I'm going to go talk to Jayfeather." With those words, she was gone.

* * *

A gray tabby tom found himself in StarClan. His pale blue eyes searched endlessly for someone he already knew was there. When he spotted the blue-gray she-cat he automatically recognized her.

"What do you want me for, Bluestar?" He sounded impatient with the starry-pelt ThunderClan queen. The she-cat did her best to over-look his temperament.

"I have an important message for you, Jayfeather." Without letting Jayfeather speak, she continued on. "_After the tiger's fall two will be born: One of fire and one of ice. Guide there paws, for though it is gone, the tiger waits for them._"

"The tiger?" He couldn't decide if she meant Tigerstar or Tigerheart. "Tigerstar can't hurt us anymore and Tigerheart is on our side!"

Though he tried to argue, it did not last long. For when he blinked he only saw darkness and felt a paw prodding his side.

"Jayfeather! Wake up! Squirrelflight his having her kits!" The voice of Briarlight hissed with urgency. Jayfeather got to his paws at the mention of the cat who had mothered him, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. Though it stung to remember his sister by name, he pushed the thought of her away. He was about to ask where Leafpool was, but bit his tongue. His real mother had died only days ago and it felt different without her around.

"You grab the herbs, I need to hurry over there." Without waiting on an answer, Jayfeather hurried over to the nursery. He trusted Briarlight enough to not guide her paws with every little thing.

* * *

The kitting went well and he looked down at the two little toms who blindly crawled over to the ginger she-cat's warm belly.

"Congratulations!" Jayfeather heard Cinderheart purr as well as three small mews. Beside him he felt Bramblestar move forward to see his sons.

"They're so small!" He heard one of her kits say. He recognized Stick-kit's voice. He could picture the golden tabby tom with his pale brown eyes watching the newborns.

"Where we that small?" Squeaked Stormkit as she brushed past Jayfeather to get a look at the kits.

"You probably were." Teased Dewkit playfully as she bounded up next to her sister. The blind tom shot the two she-kits a warning look.

"You two get back. I'm sure Squirrelflight doesn't want you two bothering her so soon after kitting."

"You two come over here before Jayfeather has a fox-sized fit." Cinderheart joked. Jayfeather rolled his eyes, even though he knew she was just poking fun at him.

"The dark ginger tom," He heard Squirrelflight purr lovingly. "I want to name him Blazekit, after Firestar."

A knot developed in Jayfeather's stomach.

"What about the brown tom with the white chest?" Questioned Briarlight.

"His father can name him." He knew the ginger queen was probably looking over at the brown tabby leader with her forest green eyes.

"I want to name him Frostkit." Though Bramblestar didn't say why, Jayfeather could feel in his foster father's mind that he was thinking of Hawkfrost. This just made the knot in his belly tighten. While the cats talking among themselves, Jayfeather went back to what Bluestar said.

_"After the tiger's fall two will be born: One of fire and one of ice. Guide there paws, for though it is gone, the tiger waits for them."_

A sort of anger burned inside of him as thought of her warning over and over.

_Why didn't you warn me that it would be my kin?_

* * *

**_And here we go, the prologue! Sorry if anyone seemed OOC! D:_**

**_I want to say a special thanks to three of my friends for helping with the names for Cinderheart and Lionblazes kits. (Thanks!)_**

**_I hope you've enjoyed it so far~!_**

**_I will try to update all my stories as much as possible!_**

**_Read and Review._**

**_And remember, kiddies: flames are bad, but constructive criticism is good._**


	2. Alliances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (currently in nursery with Blazekit and Frostkit: Lionblaze is her temporary replacement)

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors: **

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg-black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom **(Redpaw)**

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat **(Swiftpaw)**

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat (Mother of Swiftpaw and Rainpaw)

Toadstep-black-and-white tom **(Fernpaw)**

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Mother of Fernpaw, Thrushpaw, and Redpaw.

Cherryfern-ginger she-cat **(Thrushpaw)**

Molestep- brown-and-cream tom

Lilypetal- a dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpelt- a very pale ginger she-cat

Amberheart- gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes

Snowclaw- white tom with amber eyes

Brightheart- ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes**(****Rainpaw)**

**Apprentices:**

Redpaw- dark ginger tom with golden eyes

Thrushpaw- a pale ginger tom with white paws

Fernpaw- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Swiftpaw- long-legged, black tom with gray markings

Rainpaw- silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat. Has Lionblaze's kits: Stick-kit, Stormkit, and Dewkit.

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Bumblewing's kits.

Daisy- a cream-coloured she-cat

**Kits:** Stick-kit- golden tabby tom with pale brown eyes

Stormkit- gray she-cat with amber eyes

Dewkit- dark gray (almost black) she-cat with icy blue eyes

Blazekit- a dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Frostkit- a brown tom with a white chest and amber eyes

**Elders:**

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy: **Rowanclaw-ginger tom **(Dewpaw)**

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud-very small tabby tom **(Palepaw)**

**Warriors:**

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird-pure-white she-cat **(Sparrowpaw)**

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom **(Darkpaw)**

Pinenose-black she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat (Mother of Palepaw and Darkpaw)

Starlingwing-ginger tom

Stoatfur- ginger tom

**Apprentices:**

Dewpaw- a gray she-cat

Sparrowpaw- a brown tabby tom

Mistpaw- a pale gray she-cat

Palepaw- a pale gray tabby she-cat

Duskpaw- a dark gray and white tom

**Queens:**

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat. Has Toadfoot's kits: Poppykit, Mosskit, Wolfkit, and Beekit.

**Kits:** Poppykit- creamy brown she-cat

Mosskit- tortoiseshell tom with white back

Wolfkit- brown tom with white paws

Beekit- white and cream she-cat

**Elders:**

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Oakfur-small brown tom

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar-brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

**Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom, amber eyes**(Ravenpaw)**

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Ravenpaw)

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Whiskernose-light brown tom

Furzepelt-gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderfur-large pale gray tom

Larkflight- gray she-cat

Crouchheart-a black tom

**Apprentices:**

Ravenpaw- a small black tom with yellow eyes.

**Queens:**

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes expecting Onestar's kits.

**Kits:** n/a

**Elders:**

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Reedwhisker-black tom

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice, Willowshine** (gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors:**

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes**(Graypaw)**

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Mallowtail-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Rushtail-light brown tabby tom

Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot-brown-and-white she-cat

Hollowflight-dark brown tabby tom

Podstep-mottle brown tom **(Flowerpaw)**

Curlclaw-gray tabby she-cat

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Heronflight- brown tabby to,

**Apprentices:** Graypaw- gray she-cat black tail

Flowerpaw- pale brown she-cat

**Queens:**

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat. Expecting Reedwhisker's kits.

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat. Mother of Mottlekit, Softkit, and Eelkit.

**Kits: **Mottlekit- mottle pale gray tom

Softkit- white she-cat

Eelkit- a black tom

**Elders:**

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom


	3. Chapter 1

_**Bam! Chapter 1! I'm spending a lonely 4th of July surrounded by a cat and a snake, what about you lovely readers?**_

_**Since there are no reviews to respond to, I will go on with the**_** story~**

* * *

"Hey! That's my tail!" Blazekit yowled as Frostkit sank his teeth into it. He glared at his brother, but the brown tom didn't seem to care right away. The dark ginger tom grumbled as he slowly got to his paws. He was in the middle of a great dream before his brother tried to bite his tail off.

"Come on! Stick-kit, Stormkit, and Dewkit are going to be made apprentices! We can't miss it!" Frostkit urged, nudging Blazekit out of the nursery. Squirrelflight was already sitting outside, looking up at Bramblestar as the cats gathered around. Dovewing, who was new to the nursery, joined them soon after. Blazekit looked at her. He remembered that Squirrelflight told them that the gray she-cat was going to be a mother soon too. He couldn't wait to have some new friends to play with.

He did his best to try to spot the three apprentices to be from the crowd, but he could only guess that they were at the Highledge right now.

"Stick-kit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stickpaw, I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." The brown tabby leader than motioned for Brightheart to step forward.

"Brightheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be patient, yet determined. You will be the mentor of Stickpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him. Jayfeather was your apprentice during his warrior training, and I see that you deserve another chance at mentoring." The white and ginger she-cats eyes were aglow with joy as she touched noses with Stickpaw. Next up was Dewkit, who seemed surprisingly scared dispite how she was bragging about becoming an apprentice only two days before.

_She looks like she's gonna fall over. _Blazekit noted.

"Dewkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dewpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Next he had Spiderleg step up.

"Spiderleg, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Mousefur, and you were an excellent mentor to Mousewhisker. You have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Dewpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Dewpaw." Spiderleg and the newly named Dewpaw touched noses like Brightheart and Stickpaw did. Finally Stormkit stepped forward. Blazekit felt bad for whoever ended up with her. Stormkit loved to ask questions over everything and she never seemed to grow tired of it

"Stormkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." However he did not motion anyone forward this time.

"I decided to train Stormpaw myself and with the training I received from Firestar, I know she will turn out as good of a warrior as her kin." As they touched noses, the Clan started to cheer.

"Stickpaw! Dewpaw! Stormpaw!" The ginger kit flinched slightly when Frostkit tried to cheer as loud as he could from right next to him. Soon the cheers died down and the ceremony was over. The three were congratulated as the cats went their separate ways.

"Let's go congratulate them too!" Frostkit insisted before running off towards them and their mentors. Blazekit ran after his brother.

"Congratulations!" Chirped the white chested tom. The dark ginger kit stood next to his brother.

"When you learn some new fighting moves, you got to promise to teach us." He half-heartedly joked. He knew they weren't allowed to learn to fight yet, but it still would be really fun if they could. Stickpaw chuckled and playfully swiped at Blazekit's ear.

"Alright, I will. Then we can see who's the best." Something inside of the kit loved having a best friend like Stickpaw. The golden tom always seemed calm and even when they were play fighting, the tabby always thought before he acted.

As the day passed slowly, Blazekit realized how empty the nursery was without them. He and his brother kept switching games, but none of them seemed fun anymore.

"This is going to be a long five moons before we become apprentices." Blazekit mumbled as he lazily swatted at the ball of moss that was once so much fun to him.

"Or whenever the new kits arrive." Frostkit added, but stopped for a second. He soon pointed out: "We still can hear stories from the elders."

The ginger tom brightened up.

"Like the stories of the evil Brokenstar." He teased, knowing his brother was scared of the kit-killing cat who loved long before they were born.

"Or Scourge." Challenged Frostkit right back, the brown tom looking like he hoped his brother was scared of the long-dead leader of BloodClan. Suddenly the toms looked at each other with a glow in their eyes. There was a certain type of story they both loved.

"The Great Battle!" They mewed joyously at the same time before taking off towards the elders den. The two toms tumbled over each other as they tried to be the first one to the hazel bush where the elders were talking like a group of old friends. A sand-coloured she-cat looked over at them with green eyes.

"And it seems we have company." She mewed kindly.

* * *

_**Well that's it for today. Here's Chapter one! Chapter two will contain part of the story of the Great Battle and the two boys getting into trouble. :o**_

_**Until then, see ya~!**_


	4. Chapter 2

_**Going on with Chapter Two. I really do enjoy having people read these stories. :) I hope you readers enjoy the stories as well~**_

_**Flamestar- Light of Darkness**__**:**__** I'm glad you're liking the story this far already X3. This is actually my first time using OCs who are kin to actual main characters so I'm a bit worried about messing it up.**_

_**Speaking of which, if a character seems OOC, please tell me. It's been a minute since I've read Warriors and I'm actually planning on rereading the whole series.**_

_**Anyway, let's move on~**_

* * *

Frostkit dashed ahead of his brother, not even making it much of a race. He had always been faster then Blazekit. This did not mean he was stronger, however. As they stopped in front of the elders, Graystripe was the first to speak as he overlooked the two.

"Your tails don't seem to be on fire, what's the rush?" The gray tom joked.

"We want to hear a story." Squeaked Frostkit as he and Blazekit sat down.

"If you don't mind." The dark ginger kit added to make up for his brother's rudeness.

"What kind of story would you like?" Graystripe asked.

"We want to hear the story of the Great Battle." The brown tom could hardly contain his energy.

"Haven't you already heard that story before?" Cloudtail butted in, overhearing the conversation.

"It's our favorite!" Frostkit declared.

"I don't mind telling them the story again." Graystripe told the white tom. Blazekit and Frostkit both fell silent as the elderly tom told the story to them. Even though the two knew the story by heart, it did not stop them from wanting to cheer on the three, feel sad when someone from the story died, feel anticipation as Firestar took on Tigerstar, and finally hearing the tragic end that soon followed.

"But now we're safe and the Dark Forest can never lay a claw on any living Warrior." Promised Graystripe before giving a faint purr. "Now go on and play. It's too nice of a day to be listening to us ramble."

Both toms ran off, the story fresh in their minds. Frostkit got a devious idea as he silently approached his brother from behind. The brown tom pounced onto Blazekit, who let out a yowl of surprise.

"I challenge you to a battle, Firestar!" He mewed. "And I will defeat you!"

"Why am I Firestar?" Blazekit asked.

"Well, you've got ginger fur, don't you? Firestar had ginger fur. Besides, I promised you could be the hero next time we played." Before he could say anything else, Frostkit was surprised to find that Blazekit flipped him off and had pounced on him.

"Alright, Tigerstar, I accept your challenge! I will defend ThunderClan from you!" The two toms wrestled each other until the brown kit was finally pinned down by the dark ginger tom. "I've got you now!"

"I won't give up easily!" Persisted Frostkit, though he found it was difficult to move free. Blazekit lightly batted his chest, which was the sign that he won. With that, the fluffy ginger tom stepped off of Frostkit, who sat up and puffed out his white chest.

"I won't lose next time." Frostkit promised, putting on his "Tigerstar" voice.

"There will be not next time." Blazekit mewed as "Firestar."

* * *

The day passed by slowly, though the two brother found fun passing time by playing Warriors. It seemed like forever before the sun had started to set.

"Hopefully Dovewing's kits will get here soon enough so that we have someone to play with." Sighed Frostkit as the boredom set heavily in the air between the two of them.

"Or we become apprentices." Blazekit reminded as the two approached the nursery.

"That's still almost five whole moons away." He reminded.

"At least it's something to look forward to."

"Yeah, if you want to wait forever." When they entered the nursery, they noticed that Squirrelflight wasn't there, though Daisy and Dovewing were. The gray she-cat had fallen asleep and the cream-coloured queen lifted her head when the two walked in.

"Where's Squirrelflight?" Blazekit asked, looking around.

"She went out with the dusk patrol. She'll be back soon enough." Daisy promised.

"Oh."

"You two can sleep in my nest until she gets back." She offered kindly. Frostkit and Blazekit both agreed. The queen had not had kits since Toadstep and Rosepetal, so she found joy in helping the kits who needed it. The brothers curled up next to her belly. For Frostkit it felt odd, not sleeping next to his mother, but Daisy gave off the same warmth and comfort just the same. He still felt safe as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

That was his favorite thing he'd miss when he would have to leave the nursery. Feeling safe.

* * *

_**Yes this was a short chapter, but it's the best I can do now that Stickpaw, Stormpaw, and Dewpaw are out of the nursery. Next chapter will be two to three moons from now when Dovewing's kits are born and at least a few days old. **_

_**First three to comment can name three of her kits, of which she is having four.**_

_**Hollykit (in honour of Hollyleaf) - a gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.**_

_**And now the three who need names.**_

_**1) a black tom with a gray underbelly. Golden eyes.**_

_**2) a silver and white tom with brown eyes.**_

_**3) a pale golden brown kit with light green eyes. **_

_**If you pick three, please give him/her a gender.**_


	5. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it took so long to make this chapter. I hate makings kits.**_

_**The kits, in order, are Hollykit, Dark-kit, Palekit, and Larchkit.**_

_**Now onto the story.**_

* * *

Two moons passed before the kits were born and they were big enough to play with the two brothers. The three-moon old toms had talked them into playing Warriors. Blazekit was glad he had Hollykit and Larchkit on his side. The sister and brother duo were both great thinkers, and could plan things out better then their brothers.

_Palekit is too frail. He isn't as strong as Dark-kit, but at the same time he's fast on his paws. _The dark ginger tom observed as he watched Frostkit trying to come up with a plan for his "ShadowClan warriors." Blazekit didn't like the idea of being RiverClan, but it was only a game anyway.

"What are we going to do, Blazestar?" Speaked little Larchkit, his golden-brown head tilted to the side. Blazekit met the tom's light green gaze.

"Well, Larchpelt, we're going to out-maneuver them. I want you to try to keep Darkrunner busy. Hollyfrost, I want you to take care of Paleheart and I'll take on Froststar." He announced. The gray tabby nodded her head.

"Got it."

"I'll try." Larchkit seemed unsure. Blazekit looked past the tom and saw that Frostkit and his group were on the move.

"Let's go stop those trespassers." Mewed Blazekit as he took off dashing. He could heard Larchkit and Hollykit quickly catch up. Hollykit was the first to break off from the three, tackling down Palekit as she did. Larchkit separated and started leading Dark-kit away. Then Blazekit pounced down his brother.

"I've got you now, Froststar!" The white-chested tom flipped his brother over and now had him pinned.

"Not if I have anything to say about this, Blazestar! ShadowClan will take this territory by force if we need to!" Frostkit lifted his head high, almost actually looking like a leader in Blazekit's eyes. He brought a hind paw back and kicked his brother off. Frostkit took and moment to recover, and Blazekit used this time to get back on his paws. Before the toms could back to defending their "territory", Dovewing stepped out of the nursery.

"What are you six up to?" She asked, noticing the kits were wrestling.

"We're trying to take their territory." Squeaked Dark-kit as he pinned his brother down.

"The smelly ShadowClan cat's will never take our territory." Declared Hollykit as she and Palekit took a quick break to answer their mother. Blazekit, who was watching Dovewing right now, noticed something flicker in her eyes.

_Why does she not like that ShadowClan was mentioned?_ He pondered, but shook it off. All he wanted to do now was continue playing. It was probably a she-cat thing anyway.

"You just be careful and don't hurt each other." She walked off to the fresh-kill pile after saying that. The kits went back their game. After what seemed like forever, Blazekit lost. "ShadowClan" stole part of their territory. The ginger kit felt bad he lost, but it was still fun. That's what he liked about having the new kits. It wasn't just him and his brother playing and listening to the elders tell them about the Great Battle.

The kits were now laying down outside of the nursery, trying to catch their breath. All of them were tried from the long battle between "ShadowClan" and "RiverClan."

"I can't wait to be a real warrior." Dark-kit mewed. "I hope I get an awesome name like Darkclaw or Darkstorm."

"I like my warrior name I was given. Hollyfrost." His sister mewed, almost sounded groggy.

"I don't know what name I'd like. Larchpelt kind of sounds silly." The golden-brown tom admitted.

"I would like a name like Paleleaf or Palesky." The silver and white tom looked towards Blazekit and Frostkit. "What kind of names would you two like?"

"Frostclaw, for sure!" The brown tom mewed excitedly. Blazekit paused. He had never thought about it before, to tell the truth.

_I wonder what name would be good..._

"Well?" Frostkit was looking right at him.

"I don't know... Blazeheart maybe. Or Blazefoot." Frostkit snickered, which caused Blazekit to frown. "What?"

"Blazefoot just sounds silly." He admitted. The dark ginger kit rolled his eyes. He personally like the sound of the name Blazefoot. It made him sound fast. The Blazekit lightly lifted his head when he heard pawsteps. He saw the tortoiseshell, Blossomfall, talking with the black and white warrior, Toadstep.

"It's for the best." He spoke, looking her in the eye. Blossomfall, whose pregnancy was obvious, shook her head.

"It still feel like I could fight and hunt for ThunderClan."

"Jayfeather said the kits could be born any moon, Blossomfall. I want you to do this for not only the safety of our kits, but for you too." He explained as they stopped not too far from the kits. They continued talking for a bit, but Blazekit zoned them out. Right now he was too tired.

_Though I can't wait to meet the new kits when they do arrive. _He liked the idea of meeting new cats. He does love the company of Dovewing's four and he enjoys playing with them, but Blazekit always looked forward to meeting new faces and making more friends. He closed his eyes. Soon he heard a familiar voice.

"You should have seen that rabbit! It was almost as big as me!" Stickpaw's voice caused Blazekit to open up his eyes. He could see the golden tom trotting next to Stormpaw, Dewpaw, and Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw nodded in agreement.

"Too bad we weren't able to catch it. It ran into WindClan territory." The black tom sighed.

"At least we caught those squirrels though."

"True, but that rabbit looked like it could feed all the elders at once."

"It's not like Sandstorm or Cloudtail will bite your head off for missing the rabbit."

"You're right. It still would have been nice though." Again Blazekit's eyes grew heavy. He felt a larger muzzle nudge him. He opened his blue eyes once more to see Squirrelflight standing over him with a sleeping Frostkit in her jaws.

"Come on, let's go to the nest before you fall asleep." She mewed kindly. Blazekit managed to get to his paws and crawled over to the next, where ne pressed himself against his mother's warm belly. He closed his eyes and finally went to sleep.

However, this sleep was not peaceful.

* * *

_Blazekit had to get away. They were right behind the dark ginger tom. Suddenly the feeling of being chased stopped. Blazekit slowed to a walk before stopping completely. He looked behind him._

They're gone. I'm safe._ He thought with a smile. He turned back, just to meet face to face with a glowing pair of amber eyes that burned like fire. Blazekit tried to run, but the cat rose a powerful paw and knocked him away. Blazekit couldn't move. He hurt to much. The cat stepped forward, revealing that it was a tortoiseshell she-cat. She was frowning down at him._

_"Such a shame." Her voiced seemed to echo. "For being kin to Tigerstar, you aren't that strong. I would expect anyone born in his blood would be strong. Seems I was mistaken."_

_He watched as she turned around and walked away."_

_"W-wait! Who are you?" His voice carried, but there was no answer. The stranger was gone. His whole body still ached from the powerful blow._

* * *

Blazekit woke with a start. As he slowly realized he was in the nursery, he relaxed. Blazekit slowly realized how tired he still was. He went to cuddle up next to his mother, but a pain struck his side. It was the same side that the she-cat had hit. He shuddered as the pain faded.

_What kind of dream was that? Why do I still hurt?_ Another thought crossed his mind, though the idea of it sounded silly.

_How do I know it was even a dream?_

* * *

_**Well there we go.**_

_**Next POV will be Frostkit's.**_

_**Blossomfall is now pregnant. I feel like she might be out of character, so sorry if she is. She's not one of my favorites, but all canon cats should try to be as in character as possible in this fic.**_

_**That's all for today. See you next chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 4

_**I'm finally going to update this. Yay!**_

_**Sorry it took so long to finally update this one when I updated The Forest Spirit more often. I'll try to get back in the habit of updating all my stories (or the ones not on hiatus) at once.**_

_**Animalgirl301: First (responding to the Chapter 2 alliances), I know the alliances are off *sweatdrop* I'm actually looking for help of fixing it if anyone is interested! Second, I'm glad you like the story. It took me a minute to know where I wanted it to go.**_

_**The last warrior: Yep! The best villainess out there X3**_

* * *

Frostkit yawned, from boredom and heat. It had been a moon and a half, and the kit had been getting impatient. He really wanted to be an apprentice now, but he was almost five moons. He huffed as he noticed Blazekit didn't seem as impatient as he felt. He wondered how his dark ginger brother could put up with all the waiting that went into being a soon-to-be apprentice. As he started to close his amber eyes, a voice rang out.

"Evacuate camp! There's a fire!" Frostkit shot awake as Squirrelflight grabbed him by the scruff and started running. Through the chaos, he could see Jayfeather and Briarlight were managing to keep up and that his father, Bramblestar, had Blazekit clamped safely in his jaws. Suddenly a yowl caught their attention.

_That's Blossomfall's voice! _Frostkit noticed with alarm. Squirrelflight, hearing the cat's cries, quickly placed the brown tom on the ground. Her green eyes were glowing in concern.

"You go on and follow the others, I need to go help Blossomfall." She took off before he could say anything. After a moment of hesitation, he started running again. As he followed his Clanmates, he worried over his mother. As he and the rest of ThunderClan stopped by the lake, he saw the glow of familiar ginger fur approaching. In her jaws was a small shape of a dark brown tabby. She placed the young kit on the ground, her eyes sorrowful.

"Blossomfall didn't make it." She finally mewed, looking down at the small scrap. Frostkit could tell by the scent that it was a tom. He looked over at Bramblestar, wondering what the leader was going to say, but instead all he saw was the horror in his father's eyes. The kit's feeble mewed caused the brown kit to look back at the small tabby. Next to him, he heard the medicine cat's faint voice.

"I was wrong."

_Wrong about what? _He was about to ask, but Bramblestar's voice cut him off.

"We need to find a temporary place to stay until the flames die down. Since ThunderClan now owns the piece territory with the abandoned two-leg nest, we will go there for the time being. As for the kit, Squirrelflight, Dovewing, could you look after this kit since his mother has joined the ranks of StarClan?" His mate nodded and the gray queen spoke.

"Of course." As they moved on, the kit's wails slowly stopped for the time being. Next to him walked Blazekit, who was looking up at the newborn as their mother took her turn carrying him.

"What's his name?" Blazekit asked.

"That will be up to Toadstep, his father." The thin ginger kit started looking through the ranks, his blue eyes fixed on finding the kit's father. Frostkit decided to look too. After a moment he spotted the warrior, his black muzzle down as he was mourning the loss of his mate. They silently agreed to leave him alone to let him mourn. By the time they got to the abandoned two-leg den, Dovewing's four kits were mewing how their paws were going to fall off. Well, except for Dark-kit, who probably was tired, but wasn't going to complain. The tom liked to act like he was the strongest kit on the lake, even at two moons.

_Will this place even fit a whole Clan of cats?_ The young tom wondered. Bramblestar and a group of warriors, including Toadstep, went out to find Blossomfall's body and see if the fire has died down at all. Soon after they left, it started pouring down rain. Queens, kits, and elders were the first ones taken inside. Frostkit watched as Dovewing let the kit nurse with her own kits. A loud crack of thunder made Frostkit jump. As the cats waited out the storm, Bramblestar and the others returned. With them was the limp body of the tortoiseshell queen. As the elders went to help prepare her body for the vigil, the black and white tom went over to the queens, trying to not let the hurt in his eyes show.

"May I see my son?" He finally asked, grief lacing his voice.

"Of course you can." The deputy responded. The tabby was curled up next to Dovewing. Frostkit and Blazekit sat beside each other, watching as the tom rasped his tongue over his son's tiny head.

"I think I know what to name him..."

"What would that be?" Asked Dovewing as she watched the kit's father.

"Cedarkit."

"That's a wonderful name." She complemented. Frostkit held back a smart remark. Cedarkit sounded silly to him. However, he knew it was not his place to make fun of the kit's name. For all he knew there was some cat out there who would think Frostkit was a stupid name. But then again, he thought it was the coolest name in the world, so whoever thought that would be wrong. As cats left for Blossomfall's vigil, the brothers agreed to watch Cedarkit for a bit, since Dovewing and Squirrelflight wanted to go join the others. The kit was sleeping soundly next to the other four.

"Jayfeather said he was wrong about something." Frostkit finally spoke.

"About what?" Blazekit asked, confused about the random statement.

"I don't know. He said it when Squirrelflight brought the kit, though."

"Maybe it's a medicine cat thing."

"Maybe."

* * *

_**I'm glad how this chapter turned out. I'm trying to make the characters in character while trying to give Dovewing some character because I hate how underdeveloped she was. I hope all you lovelies enjoyed the chapter! **_

_**Until next time, Kira out!**_


	7. Chapter 5

_**Ah, and now we can return to camp and see what damage has been done. Poor Cedarkit, alone and motherless. **_

* * *

As the sun rose lazily, the survivors of ThunderClan padded back to camp. Those closest to Blossomfall were still grieving heavily. The most distraught looking was Millie, who had not said a word since the death of her daughter.

"It's all my fault, isn't it?" Blazekit heard the mourning queen murmur to Graystripe from in front of him. The gray tom pressed his pelt against hers, both sorrow and sympathy mixed in his eyes.

"No it isn't. There was nothing you could have done."

"I should have payed more attention to her. I should have spent as much time with her as I did Briarlight." She sobbed, lowering her head. "Now she's gone."

"She's up in StarClan, looking down at us right now. You should carry her memory with pride, not pain. I know it's hard to lose your kits, I lost two. Feathertail died on the journey to this place. I know Stormfur is happy in the mountains, but I haven't seen my son in moons. You need to stay strong, Millie." He encouraged. However, even Blazekit could tell the words didn't help the heart-broken queen. The ginger tom was shocked to say the least when they got back to camp. Though the rocks were scorched, they were still standing. With a closer look, Blazekit could see that the moss nests had been turning into nothing but ashes as well. All the dens but the medicine cat's, leader's and apprentices' were gone.

"This is horrible." Gasped Frostkit, as he set his amber gaze upon the burned down camp.

"What are we going to do?" Amberheart asked, looking towards the leader. Blazekit, like most of the other cats, looked towards Bramblestar. At first the tom had no idea what to say, still shocked from the massive damaged the camp had taken.

"First, we need to start with making the dens again. Until then, most cats will have to sleep out in the open."

"The queens and kits can stay in the apprentice den." Redpaw invited, his bushy tail sweeping lightly across the ground. "If they need room I'm more then willing to sleep outside. Fernpaw and Thrushpaw could join me."

Fernpaw looked at her brother, unsure about his offer, but Thrushpaw nodded.

"I'm willing to give the apprentice den to the queens for as long as they need it!" Blazekit admired Thrushpaw's energy, even if the apprentice used it for more mischief then good.

"I'll sleep outside too, then." Fernpaw finally mewed after a long hesitation. Stickpaw stood next to Blazekit, the golden tabby looking more powerful then the ginger tom last remembered. He almost looked like a lion itself.

"If you guys need the room, I'll go out too." He promised, a light purr in his voice as he looked down at the kit. In the end all apprentices agreed to sleep outside with the warriors. Swiftleap and Rainwater even agreed to sleep right outside their old den to keep them safe. As the warriors and their apprentices left to patrol, go get prey, moss, and stuff to rebuild camp, Blazekit ran up to his father with Frostkit right next to him.

"What can we do to help?" He squeaked. Bramblestar thought for a moment.

"Why not help the elders and Dovewing's kits? They must be pretty shaken up. Go see if there's anything you can do to help them." Something inside the dark ginger kit was upset. He wanted to go out of camp and help do apprentice tasks. He could tell his brother felt the same way. Frostkit had never been good at hiding his feelings like Blazekit was.

"Come on, let's go help." He encouraged his brother, nudging the brown tom towards the apprentice den where Dovewing had taken her four. The elders were sitting outside the medicine cat den, where they would be staying until the elders den was up.

_They seem to be doing good without us. _Whent hey entered the den, three of the kits were fast asleep. The fourth, who was awake, being Palekit, but Dovewing was already trying to sooth his by lightly grooming him and telling him it would be okay. Cedarkit was curled up asleep with Dovewing's. His flanks lightly rose and fell as he snored away. Finding that they were not needed, they padded off to the elders.

"Remember in the old forest? When the fire destroyed the forest and killed Yellowfang and Halftail?" Graystripe seemed to be lost in his memories. Sandstorm gave a very faint purr.

"Yes, I remember quiet clearly. I also remember the dogs..." Blazekit stepped closer to overhear, but Dewpaw and Stickpaw caught their attention. They were near the apprentice den.

"Can you help us clear out the ashes? We're trying to, but we're the only apprentices working on rebuilding nests right now." Dewpaw called, her dark gray pelt covered with flecks of ash that clung to her like frost.

"Sure." Frostkit purred, glad to have something to do. The brothers raced over to the two apprentices. Stickpaw stepped inside the den before quietly speaking to the duo.

"I want you two use your tails like this," He swiped his tail across the ground softly and let the ashes pile up. "and do that until you get it outside of the den, okay? Me and Dewpaw will be helping of course."

The kits took their time with brushing the ashes out of the den with their tails. Dovewing even carefully moved the kits out of the way, trying to not wake them, so that the apprentices and kits could clean up where she had been as well. After the apprentices' den came the medicine cat den, which has a lot more ashes, since the herbs and berries were also destroyed. By the time it was finished it was well past sunhigh. Frostkit and Blazekit were tired, but were more then glad they got to help. Stickpaw was now bring moss over and the brothers helped make nests.

"Soon enough we'll be able to train together." Blazekit mewed, looking towards his friend.

"Yep. And when we go to the gathering I can introduce you to Ravenpaw. He's pretty okay for a WindClan cat."

"You know a WindClan cat?" Stickpaw nodded.

"I'm sure he'd be glad to meet you. He's very friendly and a great friend."

"I can't wait to meet him." Now Blazekit wanted to be an apprentice more then ever. He wanted to meet Ravenpaw and cats from the other Clans. The two chatted away until Brightheart called the tabby away. As they finished up the nests, the dark ginger tom felt something bump into him. He turned his head to see Cedarkit had opened his eyes.

"Your eyes are open." He purred. Cedarkit nodded before looking at the nest and then back at Blazekit.

_What's up with him? _

"You wanna help?" The kit nodded. It was then Blazekit noticed something strange about the kit's eyes. One was bluer then the sky while the other was a glowing amber. It was very odd, but he didn't want to seem rude to the kit who just opened his eyes. "Okay, go fetch the moss over there by Frostkit." He flicked his tail towards his brother who had apparently dozed off for a bit. The dark tabby bounded over, his fluffy tail scraping the ground behind him. He watched as the little one grabbed a mouth full of moss and pulled at it a couple of times before tumbling back with a wad of moss almost as big as Cedarkit was. Blazekit managed to stifle a _mrrow _of laughter. As Cedarkit stumbled back with the wad of moss, Blazekit purred.

He was looking forward to having this strange but enjoyable kit around.

* * *

_**Is it bad that I love little mute Cedarkit already? I'm trying to not squeal about how cute he is.**_


	8. Chapter 6

_**Nutpelt: Thanks! :) I'm glad you wuffs it!**_

_**Jayblaze: Thanks for the names! :3 I'll be sure to use them sometime!**_

* * *

"Blazepaw! Frostpaw!" The Clan called out for the newly named apprentices. Frostpaw glanced excitedly at his brother. The dark ginger tom was glowing with pride. This had been the day Frostpaw had been waiting for his whole life! Now he looked forward to being a warrior! He was even glad of the mentor he got. Amberheart seemed like a loyal and straight-forward mentor, but he liked that the gray she-cat did have a sense of humor. He remembered seeing her sitting out with her sister Snowclaw from time to time, chatting and joking away. He looked at Blazepaw and wondered how the apprentice felt about having Bumblestripe as a mentor. He frowned as he found he still couldn't read his brother as easily as his brother read him. As the meeting ended, Hollykit and Dark-kit ran up to the two.

"You got to teach us some battle moves when you learn some!" Hollykit's green eyes were glowing and Frostpaw nearly gave in just by her gaze alone.

"Oh no they don't. You two in particular hurt yourselves enough without even knowing any battle moves." Dovewing scolded the two kits. The brown tom twitched his whiskers in amusement as he remembered how Dark-kit and Hollykit had been play-fighting when they fell into the new bramble lining of the nursery.

"Awe, we never get to have any of fun!" Whined Dark-kit.

"Sometimes I worry you two have too much fun. Now come on, it's getting close to nap time." She ushered on the two before heading back to the nursery itself. Frostpaw watched them go.

"I'll still teach them a battle move or two when she's not looking. The brown tom whispered to the dark ginger one. Blazepaw flicked his ear.

"Dovewing will bite your tail off if she found out that you were training her kits to fight." He replied.

"That's why she won't find out. It'll be when she's not paying any attention. Cedarkit needs her more then her four do now that Squirrelflight's the deputy again and won't be able to help much with feeding him."

"Fine, but if I return from a patrol or something one day and you're tail's as stumpy as Berrynose's I'll know what happen." Blazepaw flicked his tail over Frostpaw's ear with a light-hearted purr. Frostpaw purred back and was about to pounce when Amberheart padded up to him.

"Come on, I want to show you around the territory." Frostpaw felt joy surge through him. He'd finally get to see the whole territory. Without asking if Blazepaw could go, he padded off with her. They first made their way to the direction they had ran during the fire. A foul scent hit Frostpaw's nose, making him hiss.

"What's _that_!" The gray warrior flicked her tail towards the pines.

"That's ShadowClan territory. They're about as nice as they smell. Thankfully they haven't been as much as a burr in our pelt since Blackstar died last moon. Now they're lead by Rowanstar. Their new deputy is Scorchfur. This will be important to know at Gatherings and other events." She lead him to the lake and pointed across it. Frostpaw strained to see what she was pointing at, but it was too far away.

"Over there is RiverClan. Sometimes you can catch their fishy scent when the wind is just right." She rose her white muzzle and sniffed the air. "It's not right now, but there's is a scent not easily forgotten. I will warn you, it will make you feel a bit queasy your first Gathering. They're lead by Mistystar and her deputy Reedwhisker. RiverClan cats prefer fish to squirrel any day." He looked as his mentor scrunched up her nose at the thought.

"Where do we go next?" He asked, amber eyes glowing.

"WindClan." Frostpaw eagerly followed his mentor as she lead him across the territory. They stopped by a stream that helped separate the two Clans. Frostpaw sniffed the air. There was something about the smell of WindClan, but he couldn't place his paw on it. As he looked on, he noticed there were no trees.

"So this is WindClan? Why aren't there any trees? Where do they sleep?"

"Yes, this is WindClan. They prefer the open moor. I actually talked to a WindClan warrior named Crouchheart. He told me WindClan cats slept out in the open in good weather and during bad weather they hid and old rabbit and badger holes. He also told me he didn't understand why ThunderClan cats didn't feel so cramped in the forest."

"Even the queens and kits?"

"No, they do have their own dens. WindClan may be odd, but they're not mouse-brained!"

"Sorry..." He mumbled but she gave a light purr.

"No, it's an understandable question. I asked Crouchheart the same thing and you'd think I'd asked him to kill his own leader. He was madder then a fox in a fit! He went on and on about how dangerous that would be and how there are hawks and eagles and such predators that could easily snatch a sleeping kit."

"Sounds like you two talk a lot." Her eyes widened as she got what he was hinting at.

"No! It's not like that! He's just a friend! Honest!" Frostpaw wondered if that was actually true. He decided to change the conversation.

"So who leads WindClan?" She hesitated for a bit, still shocked about Frostpaw hinting at a possible relationship.

"Onestar." She finally mewed. "His deputy is Weaslefur. Soon to be Weaslestar if Onestar keeps on picking fights in his old age. Now let's get back to camp. I'll take you to practice hunting tomorrow and battle training after that."

As they padded back to camp, Frostpaw looked back at WindClan.

_If Onestar even threatens ThunderClan, I'll tears his whiskers off!_

* * *

**_Like always, next is Blazepaw. Bumblestripe is going to teach him basic battle moves to defend himself, then he's going to take him on dusk patrol before we see our favorite Spotted-killing Dark Forest she-cat._**


	9. Chapter 7

_**Alright. I'll be updating this and the Forest Spirit today. Maybe Darktail's Tales again or Rabbit Trap if I'm not doing anything important.**_

* * *

"Come on, you can do this. You have the right idea." Blazepaw listened to Bumblestripe as the tabby tom urged the ginger apprentice on. Personally Blazepaw could do without Bumblestripe's "help", but he knew the warrior was right. Every time Blazepaw tried the leap and hold move Bumblestripe was trying to teach, the younger tom's long tail became his disadvantage. Bumblestripe could easily stop the ginger tom just with the right timing.

"How long are we going to keep practicing this?" Blazepaw finally asked, looking towards his mentor. The tabby seem to take in the question for a moment.

"If you want we can head back to camp and rest. We have been training since you became an apprentice, and that was well before sunhigh. I guess we should go back. I'll show you the territory first thing tomorrow." Bumblestripe promised, flicking his tail for Blazepaw to follow. As they padded back to camp, Blazepaw slowly realized how tired he was. By the time they reached the entrance he felt like his paws were going to fall off any moment.

As he padded into the apprentice's den, he spotted Dewpaw, who was finishing up a nest. She wave her tail before motioning him forward.

"This nest is for you. I decided to make nests for you and Frostpaw before I left on the hunting patrol." She purred, obviously proud with herself. Blazepaw did have to admit that the nest look comfortable.

"Thank you." He offered her a light purr. Dewpaw purred back before turning towards the entrance of the den.

"I need to get going now. See you." With that, the dark gray she-cat bounded out of the apprentice's den. Blazepaw looked at his nest, a bit unsure. This would be the first time he would sleep without feeling the warmth of Frostpaw and Squirrelflight next to him. However, his body didn't care like his mind did. The ginger tom curled up on the nest. The moss felt soft and welcoming. He shut his eyes and let his body relax. Within moments, the young apprentice was asleep.

When he opened his eyes, he realized he was not in his warm nest. Instead he was face to face with the torotiseshell she-cat that had chased him down in his dreams. Startled, Blazepaw stumbled to his paws and backed away, he body ready to run the moment she went to try to attack. However, the she-cat only waved her tail.

"Don't even bother." She slowly started to circle Blazepaw, overlooking him as she did so. "It would seem Maggottail was right, you're not him. Just some red-furred apprentice." She spoke out-loud, though it was obvious she was only talking to herself.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Sadly, Blazepaw's questions went unheard and unanswered. The tortoiseshell finally stopped circling him and now stood right in front of him like she was when he first opened his eyes. Her amber eyes met his blue ones. Blazepaw puffed out his fur in an attempt to look bigger, but the she-cat only reacted by twitching her whiskers in amusement at him.

"You've got spirit, kit, I'll give you that. However, I'm not looking for spirit, I'm looking for him." Her eyes overlooked him, though this time she stayed in one spot. She once again started speaking to herself."It's a shame. You show promise and with the right training-"

"I'm being trained by Bumblestripe-"

"That soft-hearted, mousebrain? Don't make me yowl! That furball wouldn't be able to tell kittypet pellets from rabbit droppings." The she-cat hissed. "I could train you much better then that half-clan waste of fur ever could. It's a shame our training is as open as it use to be, however."

"What do you mean by that? Where am I? Who are you? Who's this he you're talking about?" No matter how hard he tried, Blazepaw couldn't put any force or anger behind the words. The she-cat's intimidating presence took away any courage he held in his heart.

"One question at a time." Agitation flickered in the she-cat's eyes as she lashed her tail. Her voice was thick with annoyance. Blazepaw quickly decided which question he wanted to ask first.

"Where am I?" He flinched when her first reaction was a snort of annoyance.

"You honestly don't know? Are all ThunderClan cats mousebrained now? You've heard the stories, take a guess." Shakily, Blazepaw broke his gaze on her and looked up. The bare trees seemed to touch the starless sky. The faint mist tugged at his pelt as he looked back at the tortoiseshell. This was the first time he had noticed that she didn't have stars in her pelt. Realization hit like a cold wave of water, making Blazepaw stumble back.

"This is the Dark Forest."

"Took you long enough to guess. I was almost afraid your kittypet blood would make you as bright as a squirrel."

"Why am I here?" Fear coursed through Blazepaw and prickled like thorns in his pelt. What did this she-cat want with him?

"I dared to hope you were who we were looking for. We were foolish to think that you could be Tigerstar's reincarnation."

"What?" His eyes widened at Tigerstar's name. The she-cat only shook her head.

"Don't think I'm telling a kit like you anything else. You're lucky I'm not turning you into crowfood as we speak." She was serious and Blazepaw was craving the answers to his questions. He took a deep breath.

"Then train me."

"What?" The she-cat looked a little more then shocked.

"You said I have potential, and that I need better training... So I want you to train me." The she-cat lashed her tail again, obviously not trusting anything that Blazepaw said. He was almost worried she'd attack him for asking.

"Do you think I'll train you easily just because you _asked_? It's not that easy. I want you to _prove_ you're capable of being trained by me. As I said before, our training isn't as open as before, we can not of traitors in our ranks."

"How do I prove myself?"

"You're persistent, aren't you? Very well, tomorrow, when you're out exploring the territory, I will show you what you need to do. Fail, and not only will you not receive any training, but I also will not be able to trust you with keeping any of what I told you a secret and I'll have to kill you, do I make myself clear, kit?"

"Yes." His voice quivered, but he was sure about this. He wanted to know what was going on and he'd do anything to prove it.

"Very well, I will see if you're worth training." The tortoiseshell turned her back and began to pad away. Suddenly, Blazepaw remembered one more question.

"Wait! What's your name?" The she-cat stopped and turned to face him. Something in her amber eyes frightened him more then her words did.

"We'll see if you're worth learning that tomorrow, aren't we?"


End file.
